mythos_dark_sun_rise_of_the_new_beastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asmodai
Asmodai is one of the Seraphim Princes that took Lucifers side in the original war of the heavens, As with his fall humans have always attributed him with the sin of lust, for his only downfall is the lust for all worldly things. What sets him apart from most demons is that he holds no loyalty to Satan or any other demon. Beware the temptation of the Burning King of the second level of hell. Appearance As a Demon he has three different appearances he chooses to show himself as. The first is his tainted angelic form. A Young man with red hair that flows down his back to his knees in a deep crimson. His eyes are three different colors of red and has a clearly defined iris and pupil. His upper body is uncovered expect for a full black steel guard on his right sword arm. Twisted the metal seems to dig into his flesh and the gauntlet attached to his hand is sharp as a razor on the tips of his fingers. On his back blood flows out of two scars where is shoulder blades are. The spots where his white wings where cleaved off his back. His skin is a cream based white with it turning into a dark crimson around his hands and feet. His fingers are pointed and sharp, and he has a burned sigil on his left eye marking him as fallen. His lower attire is nothing but a robe of darkness and the sound of chains are always to be heard when he moves, almost like his soul has been chained somewhere far away. His Second form, that of a pure demon and King of his own hell has never been witnessed by anyone. Some say that the sin of lust has ravaged him into a beast of horror as it wears three flaming crowns on it's three heads, one of a man, one of a snake, and one of a beast. His third form is the one he has always taken when visiting the earthly plain before the doors to hell where opened. It was that of the forest witch, the one that taught knowledge to all those seeking it, and the one that would brew the potions or plant the ideas of lust into each and every man. A young women dressed in nothing but her lower garments, shadowy and playful as it shows of her thighs and long legs when she moves. He skin is spotless and unblemished. Her eyes are white with her iris and pupil a solid red. She wears a crown of thorns, a bloody rose, and a raven skull in her snow white hair that is twin braided and falls on the ground behind her, She has a snake coiled around her left leg. He is a deep red with black eyes, and is a symbol of her time in the Garden of Eden. Her fingers are the sign of her demonic influence as they turn into talons of pure darkness and corrupt the blood that flows through her. She is the witch of the forest, the guide to the darkness for those humans that have lost their way from the light. Personality Asmodai is a mix of personalities, but in the most cases he is charming, intelligent beyond most, and inspiring. But as with all Fallen Angels the horror they had endured after the end of the first battle and their fall from Heaven had twisted his soul and personality into something much darker. His silence feels like death, and when he sees something he wants. His lust comes out, making him see crazy as he endures the ecstasy of the chase. In any form he may take, he will be cold, calculating, wise, passionate, charming, and an amazing confidence that shows through his leadership. There is always a change that the charade breaks, turning him into a merciless, unthinking, lustful mad man that can't be sated and speaks to himself with a grin that screams he's a monster. History At the beginning of creation all was good, among those creations of god Angels ruled supreme. Those of the highest quality and nobility where the Seraphim, and among them they had their princes. Yet one was the most beautiful of all gods creations, his name was Lucifer the Morning Sun. Asmodai back then like all the rest of the Seraphim had all the beauty and grace of nobility. All the angels in Heaven respected the Princes, and all sought them to guide them in their duties under god. When Humanity was created, and god breathed life into the universe it left Asmodai in awe, the awe of the vastness that knowledge and power could bring. The spark had been lit, he felt his soul change from one of obedience to one filled with the fire and passion to embrace a path filled with lust. Yet he wasn't the only angle that had the spark change their very being. Lucifer had united the changed angels and the souls of men who had yet to be given a physical body. He had declared that he no longer wanted to bow, and Asmodai found a common goal with his brother. So the Four Seraphim princes, Lucifer, Asmodai, Beelzebub, and Leviathan stormed gods palace at a host of reformed souls and angels . The fight was bloody, but finally they had reached the inner chamber to face off against the guardian angels and the thrones of angelic power. Asmodai had saw Michael slay Lucifer at the command of god, and had felt his powers leave the heavenly realm. He was falling, and felt his soul burning in anguish beyond description as his angelic abilities and wings where torn from his body. For a time he didn't exist, then was reborn instantly. He saw Lucifer in the darkness and freezing heat of the 9th circle. The tears of blood, down his face and his brothers, for they had lost and been reborn as a gross disfigured beings that represented their twisted and burnt souls. The only thing they could wait for, was the pact to end. Asmodai given his infernal crown had ruled from hell, one of the few beings that new of the pact and of the being chaos. He had waited, and bidding his time had manipulated the earthly realm over and over again. All from the throne of skulls as he received the summons of tainted humans, he would appear as the forest witch to grant wishes in exchange for their souls. He spent this time learning everything he could, experiencing everything he could... waiting for the chance to face off once more with his creator, the being that betrayed him for having been unique... all because he wouldn't bend the knee. "His Intense desire burns as he himself is ringed in flames, thus wear this crown sheathed in fire and serve my brother the forces that followed you" This was the last sentence Lucifer had made before falling into sleep, his pride would not allow him to dwell in this prison awake, and thus he had given into his sin. Satan was born from the event of the fall, he was the wrath that would push hell into the world as soon as the gate opened. Leviathan had been transformed into a beast of Envy, the devouring monster in the darkness as it waits for the end. Alone Asmodai ruled from his throne, as his brother Beelz did from his, and so they embraced their sins, becoming the monsters god had deemed them to be. A year before the gates had opened Asmodai had left the throne of skulls he had sat upon during all this time. Each step echoed throughout hell, and as he came to the door, he was no longer alone. For his brothers now stood next to him, knowing he was giving up the infernal crown to be reborn into the world of the physical realm. The door opened, and as he stepped through he knew that this time he would not fail. Powers and Abilities ''aēšma-daēva: Wrath Demon, or the Demons Wrath. In ancient sword tied to the soul of Asmodai.'' This sword is summoned through his soul and will manifest out of thin air, it's appearance matches whatever Asmodai is currently feeling. This is the focus of his power on earth, and being cut with this weapon will apply a death timer to the victim. Upon the victims death the sword feasts on their soul becoming stronger in the process. The blade has it's own hunger and sometimes will speak aloud or tempt Asmodai to cave into his lust. It also has the ability to summon the physical form of the souls it's eaten. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/